Purple vs Teal
by ChaosGuide
Summary: Two armys fighting on a far away colonie world. The war is over, but that news hasnt reached the planet.
1. Meet purple

This is a starcraft story. I do not own starcraft.(Id like that)For anyone who tracked down  
my source of inspiration, i do not own microsoft, or halo.  
However, I do own my characters in this story. I do not own the characters that where mentioned  
in starcraft. I also don't own red vs. blue. Duh.  
  
Phew, that's done.  
  
The ghost looked through his scope at some marines. They had their visors open. Aparantly they were talking. He could snipe them down easily, but they had not been given the orders to engage the enemy. What do you see, Tim? asked a marine behind the Ghost.  
  
Steve 'Timber-Tim' Jones  
Although ranked and seen as a Ghost he is not. He got the ghost armour from a friend. However in skill he is equal, or better then most ghosts. He is also the leader of the purple strike team. He does not possess any psionic powers, except cloaking, thanks to his armour.  
  
'Two marines,' he responded,' they're talking about something.'  
'What are they talking about?' asked the marine.' I dunno, Jake.' said Tim.  
  
Jake Stone  
  
A marine. He is impatient. Although a private, he is (unofficially) second in command because he is Tims best friend. If you're looking for drugs or booze, he's your guy. If he has his helmet closed, he's smoking weed. He grows marihuana in the comsat station. Nobody uses it anyway. He's a good marine, but not a super-soldier.  
  
'Does it look like thy are gonna attack?' said Jake.' No' said Tim. 'Then lets get back to base. I'm bored' said Jake. 'Ok'

They went back to base. There they encountered Jane.

Jane

A medic. She is the only woman in kilometres. Or miles. Or both. She has 8 kills on her name, even though she is a medic. She puts c4 in flash grenades. When she got to purple base, the first thing she said was: 'I'm a lesbian.' That was a smart move. Now all the guys do is use the sniper to spy on her breast instead of asking for more. (B l o w j o b)

'Command is sending a rookie to operate the vulture you guys found,' she said.

'A new guy? Lets hope it's a girl. That'd be cool' Jake said.

'I'm a girl-err I mean that'd be awesome. Than there's finally something for me,' Jane said.

'I don't need another girl,' Tim said. They both stared at him. 'I'm not gaý,' he said.

'I just don't think another girl will make us beat teal.' 'You've got five seconds to run before I kill you,' Jane said. Tim cloaked. 'I hate it when he does that,' Jane said.


	2. The situation

The situation.

In this chapter, I will describe the situation purple and teal are in. And the blue situation.

Just after Kerrigan stopped conquering for a wile, when brood war is just finished, a huge civil war broke out between two sides, purple and teal. The war was over after a few years, and the terran race was united again. However, due to a comsat error (destroyed during the war) a outpost colony planet type badlands, much like Mar Sara, was not aware that the war has ended. On that planet, bl-4738, or Middle Of Nowhere, is one purple and one teal command base, with tens of barracks, bunkers, defence and research. These huge bases are referred to as teal/purple command. Each team has approximately 70 smaller bases. Purple/teal command are waiting for the orders to attack, so that they can spread these orders to the smaller bases. Because the war is over, and the other Terrans don't really care about Middle Of Nowhere, no one has checked the communications satellite yet, those orders won't come any time soon. And even if the satellite is fixed, there won't be any order to attack. Since no one is attacking, technically there is no war on bl-4738. And since it takes so long to get any orders (they just aren't necessary) on most small combat sites the teams made friends. Command (either one) usually isn't happy with this. They just can't do anything about it. On combat site psi-zero-psi there is no peace. There isn't anything. Except two teams. That is what purple vs. teal is about.

You've met purple in the last chapter. Basically because I ran out of ideas of ways to introduce teal to you in a chapter one way, well have a quickie. That sounds dirty, doesn't it? I like shocking you. Whatever. Ill get on with it. Teal base in psi-zero-psi exist out of a command center with a nuke facility next to it (fun in later chapters), a barracks and a bunker.

They'll get a rookie to operate the empty scv-suit soon.

Crew: Colonel

Only known by his rank. Think Sarge. He was promoted from firebat and somehow made his way up to colonel. Basically he is just one hell of a tough pyromaniac. If there were any small creatures around there, he'd burn them with a magnifying glass. He isn't known for brilliant battlefield tactics. He's not very smart at all. Just tough and mean.

Jack 'tank-man' Laurens.

He drives the tank. His only friend is the tank AI. She is a mean bitch though. She once got a computer virus, and while she was sick she blew up the scv. Although the virus has been eliminated due to mcafee 3000, she's never been the same again. And she still blames the colonel for it because she got the virus because he had to download free porn through her circuits. She's nice to jack, though. Jack is a nice guy, and a little brighter then his colonel.


	3. Play it on safe!

Purple vs Teal 3: Play it on safe!

Disclaimer: I don't own starcraft, starcraft characters, or red versus blue. I do own this storyline and my characters. I also own this disclaimer, cause I made it up. Kablaah, now that this disclaimer has a personnel touch, its surely mine. Anyone who puts kablaah in his/her disclaimer will be sued.

Tim and Jake were lying on some higher ground, looking at Janes breast trough the sniper rifle. 'Wasn't the rookie going to arrive today?' said Tim. 'Quiet, she's bending over to pick up something from the floor,' said Jake, whose turn it was to look through the rifle, 'I'm getting a really good look into her cleavage, see for yourself,' Jake handed Tim the rifle. 'OMG!! You need to see this!' Tim handed Jake the rifle back. 'I don't see anything,' said Jake, 'she's just reading something.'

'Do you know what she's reading?'

'No. What is she reading?'

'It's the Playgirl.'

'So? Wait a minute...' Tim interrupted: 'She's not lesbian'

BANG!!! The rifle had fired. Jake had accidentally fired the rifle.

'YOU KILLED JANE YOU TEAM-KILLING FUCKER, YOU KILLED HER. Just when we found out she's not a lesbian you head to kill her. The only woman in miles, and you killed her. She owed me a blowjob, AND YOU KILLED HER!!!' Tim yelled. 'Shit.' Said Jake.

'You killed our girl and all you have to say is shit? What the fucks wrong with you? You're high, aren't you? Fucktard!' said Tim. 'Maybe she's alive,' Jake said, I mean, it wasn't completely my fault.' 'You're right,' said Tim, 'it's my fault too. I should never have handed you that sniper rifle. And what are you talking about. You shot her in her left breast. That's near or in her hart. But we should still check. Fast.'

They ran to the command centre where they found her body. 'Holy crap. She's heavily wounded, but still alive.' Said Jake. 'Impossible,' said Tim, 'You shot her in the hart. How can she still be alive?' 'Apparently her breast implants are made out of Kevlar. These are military-designed. Although she's alive, she's mortally wounded and in a coma. We have to get some medicines and stuff.' 'Wait. How do you know al this stuff. She's the medic here.' Said Tim. 'She taught me some things in exchange for pot.' Said Jake.

'This is pvt. Hallway rep- what the hell are you guys doing?'

Private Dean Hallway.

His grandfather must have been a hells angel because Dean just looks like a stereotype biker, but a lot younger. He's a rookie and not very smart either.

'Nothing at all, rookie,' said Tim, 'well. As you first assignment we need you to take that vulture and race back to command in order to get a lot of medical supplies. The teal team stole ours. Now just get going, that's an order!' 'Ok sir, on my way. What way to the purple command?' said Hallway. 'Don't make me laugh, private no-way, this is urgent.' Hallway left. 'What if he slept in the dropship and really doesn't know the way.' Said Jake. 'He can't miss command; its huge!' said Tim. 'Yeah, but if you were new here, what would you think command looks like. And he slept, so he thinks its near.' They stared at each other. 'I'll go to the Teal base and save him. You stay here and make sure Jane doesn't die.' Said Tim.

'Ok. By the way, what was that thing about Jane owing you a blowjob?' asked Jake.

'She lost the bet that I wouldn't dare climbing on top of the teal command centre only wearing one of her pink thongs,' Tim said, 'If you ever tell that to the rookie you will suffer like no one has suffered before.'


	4. Not so Purely Owning The Newbies?

I don't own starcraft or red vs. blue. I do own characters in this story. And I PWN the N00bs. Done.

Purple vs Teal 4: Not so Purely Owning The Newbies?

Dean Hallway raced above the badlands on his vulture. He had been skimming for a few minutes now, and he already saw the command center of Purple Command. He parked his bike behind a hill and walked towards two men, one wearing light armour, like his own, and the other heavy firebat armour.

Note: although not explained by starcraft I think that drivers and technicians wear light armour because they are protected by vehicles already and technicians just don't get in combat situations.

The Colonel talked to Laurens. '- I mean, the virus is out of her right? She has absolutely no reason to be angry on me,' he said. 'Yeah, well,' Laurens started, 'She's still a tank. Apologising to a tank is the smartest thing to do, sir.'

'Excuse me, sir', said Hallway, 'pvt. Hallway reporting.'

'Fiery fuck!' Colonel said. 'That took a long time. We're busy right now. Get inside the barracks. You'll find everything you need there.'

'Okay sir.' Said hallway and walked to the barracks.

'Hallway,' Colonel said, 'that sounds a lot like hollow way. And that sounds like hole-in-way.' 'Whatever,' Hallway mumbled.

Tim had walked for 15 minutes now. He finally saw the Teal command center. He hoped they hadn't killed him by now.

After a long search, Hallway grabbed the medical stuff and walked back to his bike, past the two men. 'Where do you think you're going with that stuff, private? Medical leave? I don't think so. We always share the drugs,' Colonel said. Hallway replied, 'Actually sir, I'm going back to psy-zero-psy. The teal side stole the medical supplies there.'

Colonel thought: _Wait a minute, we are in psy-zero-psy. Or, because he's going back to psy-zero psy, that would mean we are not there. And because we are not there, purple has taken over. But the only way they could have got us away from there without us noticing, is with weird alien technology. And if they have that technology, why not destroy us. They have us here for a reason. And now they are taking our medical supplies. I bet this is some weird experiment to see how long we can survive without our supplies. They wont find out. ILL KILL THEM ALL!!!_

Laurens said, 'He must be an infiltrator, look at the light armour. Only reconaise type troop would wear that. And because we were expecting a technician, he could infiltrate into our base! We have to capture and question him, then send a report to Teal command. Then the attack against purple will finally be launched.' 'That was exactly what I was thinking,' said Colonel. Bullets flew trough the air, hitting Colonel in the chest. The armour hardly took any damage, but due to the impact blow Colonel fell over. Laurens fled into a bunker. Colonel did not see the attacker anywhere.

'This is not an attack,' said Tim, 'Just an accident. Do not start a war please. Leave us alone. We will get you new medical supplies, we are just borrowing these, ok? Come on Hallway, get to your vulture. I'll cover you. And give me a ride, I don't feel like walking back.'

They went back to purple base.


	5. Oh Dude

Disclaimer I don't own starcraft nor red vs blue.

Chapter 5: Oh... Dude.

The dropship flew over the canyons, and landed near the teal base. A man came out. 'Thanks, Dana, I hope to see you again soon,' He said.  
'Goodbye,' the pilot responded.

Wade Zinger.

He is an engineer with SCV licence. Fresh from command, he has a relationship with a pilot, Dana.

He looked around and walked to the command center. He didn't see anyone, so he walked to communications room. As soon as he walked in he heard something behind him. He turned around only to see a giant behemoth of metal standing in the doorway pointing a flamethrower at him. 'If you move you'll be really crispy soon, 'Colonel said.  
'This as private Zinger reporting, the SCV pilot.'  
Colonel responded: 'Really? You're not getting more drugs, purple. This time I know who you are.'  
'But-' Zinger tried to say.  
'You're coming with me back to command, purple! Shut up or we're having pork tonight!' Colonel interupted.

I've checked with command, this 'Zinger' is who he claims to be,' Laurens said walking into the room.  
'Oh. I knew that,' Colonel said, 'I was just testing him.'  
'Right... 'Zinger said, what do you need me to do?'  
'Just repare the SCV and guard the base while we are on a recconaise mission.' Colonel ordered, 'Come with me tank-man, we're going for a ride.'

Jane lay on the table, with exposed torso. I've got the medicines,' Tim said, 'You can start the operation.' Jake, out of his armor this time, sliced open Jane's breast, just right through the centre. Dean walked in.  
'What the hell are you guys doing? Are you building a sex robot?' He asked. Jake was busy operating, so Tim responded:   
'Just a simple operation, nothing to worry about, no need to explain to you. I work on a need to know basis. And she's not my sex-robot.' Hallway replied:  
'Wait, doesn't that suggest that you have one but that this is not it?'  
'Go clean your bike, private!' Tim said.

Jack Laurens didn't see the purples anywhere, so he went into their command center to complete this recon/raid mision to get the medicines back. He heard voices. Because he might get valuable information he disided to go take a look. He heard the word 'robot' and then the footsteps of someone walking away, to another room. The garage, if this center was build the same way as his. He looked around the corner. He saw a man in the corner in spec ops ghost armour, looking away. And another guy bended over the table, with bloody hands holding a piece of kevlar. He also saw a half naked woman with cut open chest lying on the table. The medicines were below the table, he was never going to get them. The guy that was aparantly the technician/docter modified the kevlar.

Jake took the lead out of the kevlar, and filled it up with a smaller piece of kevlar. He put it on the table besides Jane. He tried to fix up her hart and longs as good as possible, but they would have to heal by them self. There was not much damage, and it would fully heal within weeks. He put the piece of kevlar back into her breast, and wigled it a litle so it fit perfectly. Now al he needed to do was close the cut. After starting by the sides he ran out of wire, and the center was still open. He would have to be creative on that.

Laurens ran back to the tank where the colonel was waiting. 'Did you get it?' The colonel asked.  
'I have some terrible news,' Laurens said, 'The purple command aparently desided this place was of big strategic importance- The special ops are here- and that's not all, They have turned one of their crew into a cyborg with kevlar under it's skin. Once they give it armour, they'll have special ops and a super enhanced killer bulletproof sex-robot! We're all going to die!'

Jane woke up. She felt terrible. Jake walked up to her. 'Some party it was last night, 'he said.  
'I don't remember,' Jane said. Jake responded:  
'Of course you don't. You won the drinking contest against me and Timber counting me and him as one person. Jane felt something on her breast. She touched it, shivered and looked. 'What!!! When did I get this nipple piercing?'  
'That was when you lost the bet,' said Jake, 'Tim did it.'


	6. Ownage

Chapter 6: Ownage.

'So,' Colonel said, 'We are getting reinforcements. Purple is going down...'  
'Another rookie? I hate this place,' Laurens responded.'  
Colonel said: 'Nope, this time we are priority, because command wants to investigate that cyborg... We get a flaming strike team! Twelve special ops elite soldiers!'  
'When?,' Laurens asked.' Colonel responded: 'Oh, it will still take like, let's say... Three minutes till they get here!'

Two dropships flew high over the badlands. One contained seven marines and a medic. The other a ghost and three Goliaths.  
'This is your pilot speaking, we will hit the landing spot in about three minutes. Good luck boys.' Dana said. The message was also heard at the other dropship. Then the commander, (the ghost) used the intercom:  
'This is captain Manson. You've all heard the briefing, but just for the ones that weren't paying attention, here is a summary. The dropships land on either side of their base. The marines will just attack their command center to get their attention. While the enemy is distracted, the goliaths will escort me to the com-sat station, so I can disable it. I will enter their command center from there. I'll try to capture our target. She is to remain alive, because she is very valuable to command. You are instructed to kill any others. Don't expect a lot of help from forces on the site already, we've only got three men and a tank here. Radio silence till this is over. Get ready to go!'  
The dropship with the marines landed first, east of the purple base. The other flew over it and landed west of it.  
At the same time, Colonel prepared to assist the strike team in their attack. 'Wade, we need you to build a turret while we're gone, to make sure we're defended when the revenge attack comes,' Colonel said. Wade responded:  
'You mean one of those small towers that shoot those anti aircraft bombs?' The colonel added:  
'Yes, missiles.' And tank-man, set your tank to siege mode, so our troops will attack while the enemy is confused from our ordanance barrage.' Laurens doubted it was a smart idea.  
'Sir, we can't see a thing from all the way over here.' But Colonel was very sure of his plan.  
'It doesn't matter. It will add to the confusion anyway.'  
The first dropship had hit the ground. The medic got out holding her flash grenades close to her. She heard a small whistle. While listening four more marines had gotten out of the dropship. She noticed that the sound became lower and harder.

BLAM!!!

The shell had hit the dropship, right in the center. (Irony is a cruel sadistic bitch) It had pierced the top armor, and exploded in the passenger room. The engines blew up with it. It blowed up just when the fith marine was getting out, so he was shot out of the door, like a bullet, into the ground. The medic checked him, but the impact with the ground had broken the marines neck.  
Tim used his radio to contact everyone: 'They are attacking! Jake, ecort Hallway to his vulture and then go to the east hallway to repel the marines!' Jake answered:  
'Wait, if I respond Dean to his vulture, then I'm already at hallway.'  
'Dammit I meant-' Jake interupted Tim.  
'I know what you meant. Just joking.'  
The second shell hit not a lot, but still a small part of the command center, exposing a path. The four remaining marines just randomly shot at the command center, but most of the bullets did nothing but scratch the paint. Then one of them saw two people running through the blown open hallway. The elite marine tried to open fire, but the other marine was first.  
Jake fired 30 bullets in just a second. Fifteen missed target completely. Eleven bounced off the heavy armour. three hit the armour in the joints, and got stuck in the shock absorbing material below the plating, and caused broken ribs and a bruiced elbow. Two hit the visor, breaking the glass. One of those just went out the other side without hitting the marines head at all. One shot of the marine's ear. He fell down and screamed for the medic.  
Jake was sure Hallway was with the vulture now. He headed to the stairs, climbed a level, and opened a window (well, more like a steel flap) in the east high hallway. The marines below him hadn't noticed it and still fired at random places. Jake turned on the radio. 'Alright Tim, I'm in position.'  
AUTHORS NOTE: In my story cloacking bends the light around the cloacked one and makes sure that it continues to go into the direction where it was going, so you cant see something that is cloacked. But, supose I made a statue of someone, in glass. You could still see it right? Same thing with cloacking exept that it is still harder to notice then glass. Hard, but still posible.  
The plan was, that Jake distracted the marines while Tim got really close and shot them point blank in the face with his rifle. If jake doesn't distract them, they would have noticed him.  
The third shell hit nothing but dirt.  
'Attack,' Tim ordered.  
In the mean time, captain manson was in the comsat station. The Goliaths waited outside. He mumbeled: 'Well, that's a lot of weed... The comsat doesn't seem to be active though.' He heard a loud explosion near the entrance. One Goliath had fallen prey to the shell, the other was damaged. Never the less, he maintained radio silence. He went into command center.  
The fifth shell vaporized an unlucky tree.  
Dean raced towards the remaining Goliath on his vulture. The blood of his ancestors was boiling. Or it was just the adrenaline. It fired at him, but missed. It seemed to be heavily damaged. He fired a frag bomb and blasted an autocannon off. This caused a chain reaction that set the remaining ammo for it on fire. But even after a few explosions the Goliath still stood. Dean raced past it, spinned around, and blasted another frag bomb at it. The goliath was less armored from the back and the explosion tore of the arm with the last autocannon. The pilot stepped out with his hands in the air. Dean rode towards him and bashed him on the head. The guy was knocked out. He was very proud of his first captured enemy.  
The sixth shell decided he didn't like rocks.  
Jake fired at the marines below him. Most of the bullets fired back bounced off the command center, others off his armour. Tim (cloacked) walked in front of one of the marines. The marine was to busy keeping his aim on Jake to notice Tim. Tim pointed his (also cloacked) rifle straight at the marines visor. He whispered: 'Sorry dude, nothing personal,' and fired. The bullet went straight through the marines head. It was a painless death. The marine was somewhere weird. It was the same place, but no one was there and it seemed like he was underwater. A beautifol women, in silver armour (Think W40K sisters of batlle) with a shiny Halo behind your head said:  
'Hello, how are you?' The marine responded:  
'I'm fine, where am I?' To what the woman said:  
'First of all, you're not fine. You're dead. You are at combat site psy-zero-psy, Other Side. The marine, understanding it now noticed something.  
'Are you an angel? You don't have any wings. Oh, and am I going to heaven?' The not angel answered:  
'Ever been on a forum? If angels are staff, you can see me as a moderator... sort of...I was once human, and they started devine... Anyway, you are going to heaven if you've got ten dollars.' The smartass marine said:  
' That makes no sense. I haven't even got a body, how am I suposed to carry any cash. Besides, that would be unfair to the really poor.' The sort-of-angel replied.  
' Of course it makes no sense, it's just to test how smart you are. If you had believed it, you wouldn't be alowed in heaven, because your stupidity might ruin it for others. Are you coming?'  
A tunnel apeared. The angel lead the marine through it.  
The seventh shell hit the spirit of the dead marine. He didn't care, and was paying attention on the legs of the angel.  
Jane was sitting in her room, sidearm on her table, flash grenades on her side. She was still recovering from her lung damage. She heard footsteps. She grabbed her pistol opened the door, and saw someone in teal light armour. She fired, but the shots harmlessly bounced off. The peson was too close to use a c4 flash grenade.  
Captain Manson dodged another salvo of shots, got closer, and knocked her out. Pretty strange that command considdered her so dangerous, but orders were orders. He swung her over his shoulder and walked back towards the comsat station.  
The eightest shell hit the command center, and it crashed one of the corridors. Captain manson was going to have to find another exit.  
Tim had just killed another marine in the same manner. One left to go. It went easier then the first. Another dead marine. There the medic was, bodies around her, desperatly firing her pistol without effect, bullets from Jake knocking her down. She was in panic, death everywhere she looked, the ninth shell landing eighty feet away from her. Tim aimed the rifle at her from point blanc. Then his cloacking failed. She saw him, the rifle in his hands, near her face, and knew it was over. A tear came out of her eye. Tim, behind a mask. Could see her face. He tried to fire, but his hand was numb. She was just too... innocent... he couldn't feel the trigger. He smashed in her helmet and knocked her out with the butt of his rifle.   
The tenth shell exploded in the air.  
Captain Manson ran towards the dropship that was waiting behind a hill. He broke radio silence: 'Abort secondary objectives and retreat, we lost the goliaths!' Nothing but static came back. 'God damned!' He got in the dropship. 'Get us out of here,' he yelled at the pilot. The dropship lifted off. Dean on his vulture got to fire one frag bomb at it before it was out of range.  
The tank was out of long range barrage shells.  
Dean had locked up the Goliath pilot in one of the cells. He went to Tim. Tim was busy carrieng The medic to a cell. They met in one of the corridors and Dean took over the work. Everyone was very quiet after they found out Jane had been captured a few minutes ago. Jake checked the remains of the exploded dropship. 'Hey guys, look what I found,' he said, as he was standing on top of the dropship. Tim and Dean (he just got there) looked. Jake punched through the remains of the cockpit window and with a single arm (his armor suports his power) he lifted an unconsious girl out of there.  
Laurens was ordering new shells for the tank.  
The dropship flew towards the teal base. 'He broke our team-signal generator, sir, we wont apear on commands radar as friendlies.'   
'Doesn't matter,' Manson said, 'We'll just radio them.'  
Wade finished the turret. It almost inmedeatly began firing. 'That can't be right.' Wade said to himself.  
The dropship got hit. 'We're going to crash!', The pilot yelled, 'Brace for impact!'  
It impacted. Jane woke up, she felt is if she was just about to faint again. But first... She grabbed Mansons pistol. She killed him. She passed out again.

Note: The Manson in this story has nothing to do with Marilyn Manson. Nothing at all. I just needed a name.


End file.
